Aquatic Wing
The Aquatic Wing is a subsection of Charles Darwin Middle School, specifically for aquatic students (AKA "Aquasquatters"). Along the hallways of Charles Darwin Middle School is a river, with an entirely new hallway underneath. There are also fish tubes, a network of clear pipes, that run along the ceilings of the halls, with a tube leading into each land classroom, allowing students to attend land classes, if they ever have the need. Not all aquatic students travel via the aquatic wing. Specifically, students from amphibious species such as cetaceans and crustaceans can travel on-land may not necessarily be assigned to this subsection. For students that entirely require water survive, there are artificial means. A notable example is Bull Sharkowski, who despite being a fish, can stay on dry land just fine by wearing special glass "headphones" which contain water in them. Coach Gills simply uses a fishbowl, although because of her small size, she requires manual assistance from others. Biography In "Shark Attack", Jake pulled Flounder Boy out of the river hallways and tried to get Adam to pummel him, taking advantage of his status as the school bully. Adam declined and Jake told Flounder Boy he was lucky as he threw him back into the water. In "Me Adam, You Jake", Adam and Jake tried outdoing each other, by wrestling a crocodile. This would be the Nerdy Crocodile, who attended the school's aquatic wing. He was not as vicious as they made him out to be, turning this "wrestling match" into more of an attack. In "Law and Odor", Jake got in trouble with the Hall Monitors. One of the hall monitors was a fish, who jumped out of the river, wearing a glass helmet of water. In "The Magic Fish", Adam and Jake first met David Coppertrout, when Jake jumped in the river, splashing him out. When Adam threw him back in, David thanked him for saving his life, by giving him a wish. In "Lupe in Love", Slips and Windsor built a cruise ship that sailed around the school in the river. In "The Little Mermonkey", underwater student, Herman Hermit Crab outgrew his shell and had trouble finding a new one. He then went up on land and used Adam's locker, which was inconvenient for Adam. Jake went with Adam as he took Herman back underwater. At the time, Jake was fixated on the idea of there being a mythical "Mermonkey", and he searched for one in the underwater halls, and ultimately found Principal Pixiefrog's fishing lure, which is what got him thinking about Mermonkeys in the first place. In "That Darn Platypus", Adam and Rick fell off the waterfall from the second to first floor. Rick sank to the bottom of the river, claiming to be drowning as a joke, and Adam laughed at the idea of a platypus being unable to swim. David convinced him that nobody would pretend to be in grave danger and Adam freaked out, trying to save his life, only to find out Rick actually was faking it, and just had a really twisted sense of humor. In "Shark Fin Soupy", Bull dropped his headphones in the water and went down there, interrogating all the aquatic students to find it. While he did, aquaaquatter Soupy Baskington had gotten ahold of them, allowing him to go on land. In "Robo Frog 3000", a robotic version of Bull swam through the underwater walls, despite Bull always being on land and the previously established fact that his robot would short out and rust. In "Synch or Swim", the Synchronized Swim Team was composed entirely of aquasquatters, due to them being by far more qualified than anyone else. In "Animal School Musical", Jake once again beached David Coppertrout, but this time, it was him who threw him back in, which earned him the granted wish of living in a musical world. Known Aquasquatters Faculty *Mr. Grouper *Mrs. Clam *Mrs. Tuskfish Students *David Coppertrout *Herman Hermit Crab *Marco Narwhal *Monty Flounder *Nancy Leech *Noah Cuttlefish *Soupy Baskington Trivia *Unlike the Arctic Wing, non-aquatic students are not permitted to enter the Aquatic wing, nor will they be assigned any of it's classes. *The reason for land creatures not being allowed in the aquatic wing may have stemmed from Adam and Jake's abuse of the Fish Tube in "Bad News Bear", leading to constant tube explosions and floods. Gallery File:The Fish Tube.png File:Fish Table.png Category:Locations Category:CDMS Rooms